Mega Man
by Ganon
Summary: The story that started it all. Mega Man's first game comes to story form.
1. Foreword

Mega Man  
  
Foreword  
  
Author's Note: I do not own any Mega Man characters, nor do I own the rights to them. Those rights and characters go to Capcom.  
  
  
  
I have begun to write this story as a hope to organize many of the ideas of Mega Man. Some of the parts are speculation, and you may draw your own conclusions about some of these gray areas. This fanfiction tells only of the first Mega Man game, "Mega Man".  
  
This is how I think the timeline goes:  
  
  
  
Mid-early to mid part of 20XX:  
  
Mega Man  
  
Mega Man 2  
  
Mega Man 3  
  
Mega Man 4  
  
Mega Man World  
  
Mega Man World 2  
  
Mega Man World 3  
  
Mega Man 5  
  
Mega Man World 4  
  
Mega Man World 5  
  
Mega Man 6  
  
Mega Man 7  
  
Mega Man: The Power Battle  
  
Mega Man 8  
  
Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters  
  
Mid-late to late part of 20XX:  
  
Mega Man Battle Network  
  
Mega Man Network Transmission  
  
Mega Man Battle Network 2  
  
Mega Man Battle Network 3 Blue  
  
21XX:  
  
Mega Man X  
  
Mega Man X2  
  
Mega Man Xtreme  
  
Mega Man X3  
  
Mega Man Xtreme 2  
  
Mega Man X4  
  
Mega Man X5  
  
Mega Man X6  
  
Mid-late 22XX:  
  
Mega Man Zero  
  
  
  
Late 22XX:  
  
Mega Man Legends  
  
Misadventures of Tron Bonne,: The  
  
Mega Man Legends 2  
  
If you have any better suggestions, feel free to e-mail me or say when reviewing.  
  
Now, on to the 'fic! 


	2. Prologue: Light and Wily

Mega Man  
  
Part One: The Beginning  
  
Prologue: Light and Wily  
  
In the year of 20XX, Doctor Thomas Xavier Light, a renowned doctor and scientist, and Doctor Albert Wily, also a renowned doctor and scientist, formed a legendary partnership through which many good, and bad, things would come. Both Light and Wily were highly interested in robotics.  
  
Robotics at that time was a highly dangerous, uncertain, and untested field. Programming a robot to obey Isaac Asimov's Three Laws of Robotics was not an easy task. Light and Wily sought to create a robot to resemble a normal human being. Light and Wily set out blueprints for a prototype robot, who Light called, for his purpose, "Proto Man", a robot who was to set the standards for robots. Light and Wily continued the plans for "Proto Man", eventually designing him to resemble an eleven-year-old boy in both maturity and stature, more or less.  
  
Proto Man had the ability to improve his abilities, to extend his reach beyond previous limitations, and to grow stronger, or weaker, through experience. This was a breakthrough that had not yet been made. However, Proto Man was still in the design stages, and he was essentially a drawing on paper. In the blueprints, it seemed that the only problem this could present is that the robot might break the Three Laws of Robotics.  
  
1. A robot may not injure a human being, or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm.  
  
2. A robot must obey the orders given it by human beings, except where such orders would conflict with the First Law.  
  
3. A robot must protect its own existence, except where such protection would conflict with the First or Second Law.  
  
Keeping these laws in mind, Light and Wily began to analyze all the plans, notes, and blueprints for Proto Man, and found them to contain little to no flaws, and set to work.  
  
Proto Man's design was that of a red-and-grayish-white, with a red helmet with dark sunglasses. Proto Man was also designed with defense in mind, featuring a plasma cannon which Light nicknamed the "Buster". Proto Man's "Buster" was also red, and could be charged to increase power.  
  
Light also developed a shield for Proto Man, which he nicknamed the "Proto Shield". It was also red, and it was the ultimate in defense, taking almost no damage from any assault.  
  
Proto Man's design was finally finished. Light activated Proto Man, who stood up, and conversed quietly with Light. Proto Man seemed to have no apparent flaws. After a few days, however, Proto Man began to develop something Light hadn't planned for; a personality. Proto Man seemed to be able to actually bend Asimov's Laws.  
  
Proto Man displayed this "talent" when Light asked him directly to go outside. However, Proto Man responded, "Why should I?" This was a crime according to the Laws, but Proto Man eventually did go outside after some persuasion, not totally breaking the Second Law.  
  
Proto Man's personality had begun to show itself already. He had taken to wearing a yellow scarf and carrying his shield on his back. Proto Man also took to whistling almost every time he entered a room. He always seemed to whistle in the same manner every time, to the same tune. This soon became his "theme" in a way.  
  
Proto Man, however, had a bug in his systems which caused him to disobey and go his own way. Proto Man eventually left altogether early in the morning, and Light and Wily both believed they would never see him again.  
  
Light, full of grief over the loss of Proto Man, who had been like a son to him, sought to build two more robots. Light proved to be the dominant and greater of the two partners. Light and Wily designed another humanoid robot, based on Proto Man's designs, who would assist with household chores, and to be a brother to Proto Man. However, this robot would have the maturity and stature, again, more or less, of a ten-year-old boy.  
  
Light had a certain fondness for music, so he named the boy robot "Rock". He had wild black hair, and was designed so that the bug that Proto Man had shown would not exist, or would at least exist in a lesser way. Rock was build, and another robot, a female, to be Rock and Proto Man's "sister". She was named "Roll". Roll had long blonde hair, and was similar to Rock in the age of her maturity and her stature.  
  
Rock and Roll were built. Both Rock and Roll seemed to share Proto Man's personality and ability to bend the rules. They were not, however, designed with arm cannons. Rock took to keeping his hair the same every day, and Roll took to wearing the same red dress every day.  
  
Rock and Roll were great successes, and proved to much help. Therefore, hoping to share the same success, Light and Wily built six more robots to be used by industry workers, for a fee, of course.  
  
First-born after Roll was Cut Man. Cut Man and the other five were built with less complexity than Proto Man, Rock, and Roll. Cut Man was strong with blades and designed as a lumberjack. Next came Guts Man, large, a strong-man robot, who used his Special Weapon, the Super Arm, to lift boulders for excavation. The third, Ice Man, was built to work under cold conditions. The fourth, Bomb Man, was a laborer to clear lands for construction projects. The fifth, Fire Man, could mold metal using his powers of heat. The sixth, Elec Man, supervised electrical operations, including nuclear power plants.  
  
One day, however, Wily became corrupt, seeking the world's power and resources for himself. Wily reprogrammed Guts Man, Cut Man, Elec Man, Ice Man, Fire Man, and Bomb Man, and took them away. Wily attempted to reprogram Rock, but Rock resisted the reprogramming. Wily sent the six robots to wreak havoc.  
  
Light saw Rock as the world's last hope against Wily. Rock was refitted with weapons, and given blue armor and a blue helmet, and was renamed "Mega Man". Mega Man was sent to defeat the six "Robot Masters". 


	3. Guts Man

Mega Man  
  
Part Two: The Robot Masters  
  
Chapter One: Guts Man  
  
A blue light descended into a large, rocky area. This blue light transformed into a humanoid shape. This was Mega Man, who had just warped to the area that was under the control of Guts Man. Large mountains of rocks surrounded the area, with some indentations for construction.  
  
Mega Man went forward, finding what seemed like an empty hard hat. But then, the hat lifted, and under it was a circular...robot, apparently, that fired three plasma shots. Mega Man managed to avoid them, and fired a plasma shot of his own, his first. The shot bounced off when the robot ducked back into the hat. However, when it came back up, Mega Man hit it with a shot, and it exploded. He continued on, running into another, which he destroyed, and yet another, which he also disposed of.  
  
Mega Man heard a clicking sound at the top of a cliff he was standing on, and recognized it as a platform coming towards him. Mega Man jumped on, and saw that it had a small path, and rode it until another platform came towards him. He made a difficult jump on to it, but then had to jump again as it crossed a gap, but the platform continued on. It dipped twice very fast with one gap, because it hit the gap on its return path as well, but Mega Man managed to jump at the appropriate times to avoid falling to certain doom. He jumped as he came to another gap, then jumped again as it crossed over, and jumped onto another platform below him. This platform had five gaps that Mega Man carefully jumped over, and he eventually came to another cliff, where he jumped off.  
  
On the other side, Mega Man encountered a set of four flying green robots, which traveled in a v-shaped pattern, attempting to knock into Mega Man. He managed to avoid them, and destroy them all. Mega Man continued on, jumping on different steps. He saw an Energy Refill (Large) tank in an indentation, which he didn't need, as his operating systems were at full. He jumped off a high plateau.  
  
Mega Man went onward, finding a construction robot which leaped in his path, throwing hatchets at him. Mega Man managed to dodge these hammers, while firing quite a few shots to do away with him. Continuing on, Mega Man found yet another construction robot, who he also beat, and yet another, who also went down in ten shots. Mega Man continued, finding still another construction robot, who was also beaten by ten shots from Mega Man's plasma cannon.  
  
Mega Man dropped down and fell to the left, where he took out three more green flying robots, and dropped again. He beat three more green flying robots, landing on a safe ledge, where he found many Energy Refill tanks, which he didn't need. He dropped down again, and grabbed a strange-looking object that looked like a large version of his head. Mega Man shrugged, and dropped again.  
  
Mega Man found himself facing a large blue hopping robot. Mega Man took a few shots at it as it hopped slowly up ot the ledge he was on. Mega Man raced under it as it was jumping, avoiding it. He fired, dodging once more, and finally beat the robot. He continued on, through some metal gates that lifted automatically. Inside he found another seemingly empty hard hat, but by now he knew better. Mega Man destroyed it, dodging the shots. He reached another, destroyed it, and dodged the shots. He reached another, destroyed it, and dodged the shots. He rushed on, and fired at the robot rapidly, so when it rose, it was destroyed before it could fire again.  
  
Mega Man continued on through another metal gate to find Guts Man waiting for him. Mega Man fired at Guts Man, and stood on top of a groove between two rocks. The shot landed, and Guts Man jumped, attempting to shake Mega Man off his feet, though Mega Man jumped, and also avoided the shattering pieces of a rock Guts Man had thrown. Mega Man continued to evade and fire in this way, until Guts Man exploded, leaving a small, circular object behind. Mega Man grabbed this object, and jumped in triumph. He had received Guts Man's weapon, the Super Arm, and warped out. 


	4. Cut Man

Mega Man  
  
Part Two: The Robot Masters  
  
Chapter Two: Cut Man  
  
Author's Note: I do not own any of these characters...Capcom...Nintendo...et cetera. The name "clinging robots" belongs to David "Zoop" McCutcheon, writer of a Mega Man FAQ.  
  
Mega Man was warped to a place with strangely-colored stones and a strange, gray building in back of him. He climbed the ladder to his left. Continuing on, Mega Man found himself up against three blue flying robots, similar to those he had faced in Guts Man's stage. Mega Man disposed of each with one shot.  
  
Mega Man fell to the floor below, and climbed up the ladder in front of him, then went on. Mega Man found four more of the same blue flying robots, and destroyed them all. Mega Man continued on, jumping over a gap, and found himself facing wall-mounted guns. He destroyed one, then began to climb up a ladder, shooting to his right to destroy it. He continued to climb.  
  
He climbed up yet another ladder to find three more wall-mounted guns. He destroyed it, then went on. Carefully timing his actions, he destroyed two more. He destroyed another after climbing another ladder, and then jumped across to where it was. He destroyed another after avoiding a bullet and jumping and destroying it, and he climbed up another ladder. He destroyed yet another and climbed another ladder.  
  
There were three more, and he avoided the first one, not having a good angle with which to shoot it, and climbed a ladder. He destroyed the second, and jumped up onto another platform. He destroyed the third, and climbed up another ladder. There didn't seem to be any more.  
  
What he did find, however, was a maching that sended out what seemed to be scissors, which Mega Man had the intelligence to avoid, and found himself facing three blue squid-like robots, which he destroyed with one shot each. He carried on.  
  
Mega Man jumped over another gap. He destroyed a red robot that went up and down...for some reason, and destroyed two more, one that went side-to-side and one that went up and down. They were apparently trying to crush Mega Man. He jumped a gap, and climbed a ladder, and jumped another gap, and climbed another ladder. He found four more of these crushing robots, and destroyed each one, finding that they went down in five shots each. He jumped across two gaps, and climbed up another ladder, finding four more crushing robots.  
  
These robots also tended to cling to walls, making them...well...clinging robots. Mega Man destroyed another simple-to-kill one. He destroyed another that he had little room to kill, and continued on. He destroyed two more from a ladder, and climbed up, finding five more. He destroyed them all and climbed up another ladder, finding another machine that fired scissors. He ignored it, and continued on. He destroyed three more blue flying robots, and found an Energy Refill (Large) tank, which he didn't need.  
  
Once down, Mega Man found a strange, flying robot, that fired bullets in almost every direction. Mega Man managed to avoid it and climb down a ladder.  
  
The same was true in the next room, and Mega Man managed to avoid it. Another hopping robot met him in the next room, which Mega Man managed to avoid. Mega Man found more metal gates, which he went through, and found something on the ground. It lifted up, and Mega Man landed three shots, dodging some shots it fired. Mega Man picked up something it dropped...one of those objects shaped like his head.  
  
Another shooting trap appeared on the ceiling, which Mega Man destroyed one shot at a time, avoiding all of its shots. He found another on the floor, which he destroyed before it could get any shots away. On a strange hunch, Mega Man equipped his Super Arm that he got from Guts Man, and went through another set of metal gates.   
  
On the other side, as expected, was Cut Man. Mega Man readied his Super Arm, and soon Cut Man came at him. Mega Man lifted a block that was in the room. He was hit by the scissors that Cut Man threw that came from his head, and he heaved the block at the Robot Master. Cut Man fell back, but got back up.  
  
Using the power of the Super Arm, Mega Man picked up the other block that was next to the first one, and heaved it as well. It made contact, and Cut Man exploded. Mega Man picked up the strange object he left behind, which was Cut Man's Special Weapon, the Rolling Cutters, and warped out. 


	5. Elec Man

Mega Man  
  
Part Two: The Robot Masters  
  
Chapter Three: Elec Man  
  
Mega Man warped to Elec Man's stage, a stage filled with bright orange-colored machinery. There were strange spiked electric robots going back and forth across the platforms above him. Mega Man managed to paralyze them and climb up a ladder. He repeated this process once again for the room above, climbing another ladder.  
  
Two of the platforms in the room above shot electricity, which Mega Man managed to avoid by jumping twice after the electricity initially stopped. He then climbed up another ladder. He managed to destroy six green robots in the next room before they managed to destroy him. He climbed up a big ladder. The next room had the same basic situation, and Mega Man repeated the process employed in the previous room. He climbed up another ladder, and found himself in a room with appearing and disappearing blocks.  
  
Mega Man soon discovered a pattern in these blocks and exploited this. He only had to jump on two blocks and a platform to reach a ladder, which he climbed. He made his way across four disappearing and reappearing blocks, climbing two ladders. He went across six more blocks, this time not disappearing and not reappearing, ignoring the large Energy Refill, and climbed a ladder. He destroyed six more of those green robots, and was faced with a decision between two ladders.  
  
Mega Man eventually decided on taking the right ladder. This route had him dodging waves of electricity. He dodged two of them and headed up. Mega Man was made to fight six more green robots. One of them sent out an electrical wave that contacted Mega Man, sending him flying. He got back up, destroyed the one that had hit him, and went on, climbing up another ladder.  
  
Mega Man climbed up another ladder, and the two paths, he noted, met in the room he was in. He climbed up a ladder, and saw three metal blocks blocking a strange object. He equipped his Super Arm, and tossed the blocks away. He grabbed the strange item, which his system identified as the "Magnet Beam". He faced another decision between ladders after jumping onto a platform. He resolved to jump to another platform and take the ladder on the right once again. He made his way to a safe spot where he could hide away from those electric waves. He jumped onto another platform and onto the ladder again, narrowly avoiding a wave of electricity. He avoided a second wave above him and climbed on.  
  
Mega Man climbed onto the platform above and climbed another ladder, finding but one electric wave. He darted up another ladder, avoiding the wave of electricity. He found himself facing two red squid-like robots. This was another room where the left and right ladder met again. He dispatched one, taking the Energy Refill (Small) that it dropped. The second kept at a safe distance. Using his Super Arm, Mega Man removed another metal block, picking it up and throwing it away. He found that he could not jump up onto the platform above him, so he decided to try out his new Magnet Beam. He used it, and created a platform that he jumped onto, using it to reach the platform above. Re-equipping his Buster, he jumped onto a ladder, ascending it.  
  
Mega Man jumped across another series of six small platforms, just as he had done before, and climbed up a ladder. He found himself facing more electricity waves, which resembled those he had found near the beginning of the stage. He dodged them as he had done before, and climbed up another ladder. He found another of the hopping robots, red this time, which would surely crush him if he stayed on the ladder. Therefore, he, wisely, didn't stay on the ladder. Instead, he hurried underneath it as it fell over the side of the platform. He went through a set of metal gates. He jumped and climbed up a ladder. He continued to climb the ladder, avoiding three electric waves. He went on, avoiding three more electric waves, which were set up in the same fashion as the previous room. Next, Mega Man climbed up again, reaching Elec Man.  
  
Elec Man presented himself to Mega Man, filling up his own energy meter. Mega Man immediately switched to the Rolling Cutters, and launched them. Elec Man was hit, but he was not down. The hit Mega Man inflicted upon Elec Man gave him enough time to jump onto a platform, giving him a better viewpoint of Elec Man. This also allowed Mega Man to evade a Thunder Beam launched by Elec Man, giving Mega Man another opportunity to launch the Rolling Cutters. Elec Man was hit once again, but managed to send out a Thunder Beam, which hit its mark this time. The incredible surge of electricity made Mega Man stumble backwards in pain. Elec Man jumped onto the platform Mega Man was on to confront Mega Man, but was hit with another shot of the Rolling Cutters. This was too much for Elec Man, and Elec Man exploded. Mega Man's prize was the Thunder Beam, which fell from the sky. Mega Man grabbed it.   
  
The Thunder Beam attacked in three directions: Down, straight, and up. 


End file.
